Mientras duermes
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Mientras duermes mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y todas tienen un final común. TÚ. Y es que aún cuando la noche ha caído, tú eres la reina de mis pensamientos.


**Mientras duermes**

_Mientras duermes_ el tiempo sigue avanzando para ti, para tu vida humana y sé que mientras estés así, el tiempo avanza hacía un destino más oscuro, hacía un final en el cual yo no te puedo acompañar de la misma manera, pero has de saber que aún, cuando tu vida humana deje de existir yo te seguiré.

_Mientras duermes _no ves como la luz se va haciendo la dueña de la oscuridad, aunque aquí en Forks es algo extraño que el tiempo sea saludable.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el cabezal de tu cama y aunque mi piel es de la misma sensación que el mármol puedo sentir como tu calor va traspasando todos los poros de mi piel pedrea. Mi mano reside en tu rostro y voy haciendo los dibujos de tus ojos y labios, es la mejor de todas las maravillas y aún así puedo sentir como tu piel es más suave bajo mi acción.

Cierro fugazmente los ojos e intento imaginar que estoy durmiendo y puedo entrar en tus sueños, pero sonrió con sarcasmo ante mi nefasto intento. Vuelvo a abrirlos y desvió mi mirada hacía tu semblante pacífico y sereno, y sin querer evitar mi acción, comienzo a deslizarme hacía abajo para acabar abrazándote con más fuerza.

Notó para desgracia mía como tiemblas ante mi contacto frío y me muerdo los labios al saber que soy el causante de este temblor. Ojala fuéramos iguales, o mejor aún, ojala fuera como tú. Ser como un humano más.

Me intento mover suavemente para poder dejar de ejercer ese acto tan frío para tí y así dejarte entrar en calor, pero tus labios se mueven pausadamente y aún entre sueños te diriges a mí.

-No..-susurras con dolor.

Y mi respiración se entrecorta ante tu súplica dolorosa_..¿Cómo negarme a algo dicho por ti?._

Nuevamente mis labios dejan escapar un sonrisa maliciosa al pensar eso, nunca me he negado a nada de lo que me has pedido, salvo a una. "¿_Verdad amada mía?"._

Y nuevamente vuelvo a mi deseo y es abrazarte hasta el fin de mis días, hasta que el tiempo diga basta y me exija una explicación por esta cabezonería. Y como anteriormente ha pasado vuelves a temblar y como ha ocurrido antes, me siento mal por ese echo, ojala las cosas fueran distintas y no tuvieras que repeler mi calor corporal o mejor dicho, mi frío.

Y ahora para alegría mía, notó como respondes a mi gesto y aunque sea bajo los efectos de Morfeo, sé que estás disfrutando de esta sensación tanto como yo lo hago. Comienzo a besar tu frente, a acariciarte el cabello con tanta maestría que parece que estoy dentro de tu sueño y tu respiración choca contra mí con mucha fuerza, exigiendo y reclamando a mi cuerpo, aquel que está bajo tu dominio desde el principio.

_Mientras duermes _sé que serán pocas horas de vida, el tiempo se me pasa rápido cuando tú estás despiertas y muy lento cuando tú estás durmiendo. Sé que suena egoísta, pero ojala no durmieras y así disfrutaríamos las veinte cuatro horas del día con el otro. Pero solo hay una manera de que dejes de dormir y es...

_Mientras duermes _no puedes ver el sufrimiento que tengo al pensar en esa promesa que te ha echo Carliste, en donde te convertirás en un monstruo y donde tu esencia humana dejará de existir. Me muerdo los labios al momento de abrazarte con fuerza, si fuera mi elección te mantendría con esta esencia hasta el final de todo y después me encontraría contigo en el infierno. Bueno..tú irías al paraíso y yo no.

_Mientras duermes _no ves el dolor que me produce el solo pensar que esa muerte nos puede separar, aquella a la cual deseas alejarte para estar a mi lado en forma de monstruo. Sufro el solo pensar el daño que puede ocasionarte esa decisión tuya y aunque deseo aferrarme a la esperanza de que recobrarás la compostura, una parte de mí, sabe que tu cabezonería es más fuerte que toda la imposición que puedo mostrar ante ese acontecimiento.

Ladeó mi rostro hacía abajo al escuchar un gruñido viniendo de tu garganta. Y sonrió al creer que había sido un animal, realmente creo cosas que son imposibles y todo por estar a tu lado.

Nuevamente desvió mi rostro hacía la ventana al ver como los primeros rayos solares van entrando en tu santuario, pronto despertarás y volveré a verte al natural, pronto podré hablar contigo nuevamente y pronto podré sentir tus manos junto a las mías.

Y es que _mientras duermes_ no te puedes imaginar la soledad que me embarga. Me siento solo y desorientado y aunque es estúpido tener esos sentimientos tan negativos, no lo puedo evitar, por que mientras tú permaneces en ellos, yo he de vivir en esta realidad, en donde mi único consuelo es velar por tu bienestar mientras tu sigues en tus sueños y en donde yo no puedo llegar.

Con cualquier gesto que tu realizas yo reaccionó de varias formas, entre ilusionado y asustado, y aunque no lo creas siento envidia por esa necesidad humana de dormir. Curvó mis labios con una sonrisa y gentilmente tu robó un beso.

Y _mientras duermes_ te contempló con un amor infinito.

Veo como vas despertándote al nuevo día y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, nuevamente podré ver esos ojos que tantas veces he añorado en tus sueños.

**FIN**


End file.
